


Home Again

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon can't sleep and ends up in Raphael's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt "Shadowhunters, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, The vampire tells Simon that he has never been in love."

Simon is awake before sunset. He figures it must be a common thing with young vampires, getting used to their new nocturnal schedule. Or maybe he's just anxious about being back at Hotel Dumort since the Camille fallout and reconciliation. 

At least Simon thinks he and Raphael have reconciled their differences, now that he's been invited to live there once again.

He exits his room, rather dreary compared to some of the decadent living quarters in the hotel, and slowly winds his way down a long corridor. It's dark but his vampire eyes easily see the path.

Before he realizes what he's doing, Simon finds himself at Raphael's door. There's a nervous energy thrumming through his body when he reaches for the door handle and steps inside the room.

This room oozes Raphael's style; luxurious furniture, art, and sculptures adorn the spacious area. But the focal point is an outlandishly expensive gold casket with intricate designs decorating the ornate box.

Simon leisurely walks alongside the casket and reaches out to touch it, running his finger along the elaborate motif within the precious metal. 

In his peripheral vision Simon notices the wide open closet filled with Raphael's stylish wardrobe. He quickly picks out several jackets and begins to try them on, standing in front of a gilded full-length mirror and appreciating Raphael's excellent taste in clothes.

He feels the slightest gust of air on his skin and suddenly Simon is staring at Raphael in the mirror.

"Shit!"

"You are so lucky," Raphael says with a low growl. "No one ever dares to intrude on my sleep. If I hadn't recognized your scent you'd probably be dead right now."

"Well," Simon begins, his nerves absolutely shot to hell, "thank you for not killing me."

"Why are you in my room? Stealing my clothes again?"

"Borrowing. I mean, I'm not here to borrow your clothes. Or steal them. I just..."

Raphael stares at Simon in the mirror. He looks Simon's body up and down and stops to rest on his eyes. "You just, what?"

A strange thought occurs to Simon. Just be honest.

"You just make me...nervous. Sometimes."

"You should be nervous."

Raphael's bravado isn't nearly as impressive when Simon doesn't really believe he'd hurt him. 

"Can I talk to you?" Simon asks. "Seriously talk to you?"

A quick roll of his eyes and Raphael dismisses Simon. "Are we not talking now? Do you think I'm not serious?"

"Come here." Simon puts on a brave face and grabs Raphael's arm, leading him to sit on the plush sofa. 

Only the slightest resistance is given before Raphael complies and joins him. "What?" he snaps. 

His irritation seems almost rehearsed, like Raphael assumes the expectation of his grievance with Simon must be filled regardless of its authenticity. But Simon isn't buying it.

"Why did you let me come back?"

The sofa creaks as Raphael leans back, placing his arm along the back of the furniture and rubbing tiny circles into the fabric with his fingers. "Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Because it's my life. I'm living here now. Again. I need to know. Please, Raphael. Tell me." 

Raphael shifts forward, closer to Simon. "I'm not sure. I feel a responsibility for you, I suppose."

"Responsibility?" Simon leans in even closer. They're nearly nose-to-nose. "That's all?"

A sharp intake of needless breath gives Simon a clear signal to Raphael's nervousness. It's all he needs to press forward for answers.

"Come on, Raphael. Tell me the truth." 

"I don't know," Raphael says. "I can't explain it." He reaches for Simon's cheek and strokes it softly. "There's something about you, Simon. I've never felt like this before."

The touch of Raphael's hand sends Simon into a state of overwhelming need. Their mouths meet in a searing kiss; tongues and hands scrambling for purchase as Simon moves to straddle Raphael's lap. 

"Mmm..." Simon groans. "You've never felt like this before -"

Simon is suddenly slammed to his back. Raphael blankets his body, holding his arms down and rolling their hips together. "I've felt like _this_ before, cariño." 

He leans in and kisses Simon again but this time with more purpose, more care, gentler. When he lifts up his eyes are shiny and red. "I've not felt like _this_ before." 

Soft fingers tenderly caress Simon's face. Raphael presses their lips together once more and Simon raises up to wrap himself into the older vampire's body. 

They lay on the sofa until commotion could be heard in the halls, signaling sunset is upon them.

"Are we in love?" Simon instantly regrets saying his thoughts aloud. They always sound so much better in his head.

Raphael laughs as if he senses Simon's discomfort. "I've never been in love so I can't really say. I have nothing to compare it to. But I do know that you drive me insane. You don't listen to me. You steal my clothes. Or ruin them. You bring your Shadowhunter friends into my home -"

" _Our_ home!"

"Our home." Raphael turns toward Simon and kisses the side of his head. "You belong here. With me. I don't know if that's love. But it's definitely something. We have all the time in the world to figure it out."


End file.
